A New Day
by hiei1317
Summary: Sequel to The Awakening. You gotta read the first story to understand this one, and you probably will understand a lot after the first few sentences. I'm really only rating it PG-13 cause i don't know what's to come.
1. The Trouble

A/n : sorry to all of those who were waiting for this, but I really had some good inspiration for other stories, and also I hadn't seen the movie… but my family rented it and now I feel a sequel is in order. Picks up the day after the last one left off. Still in Otto POV. Oh, and I also made it so we could tell what the tentacles were saying sometimes, because in a few parts you need to hear their opinion without Otto hearing it. You'll see this in italics.

Disclaimer: I only own the written words, which means I don't own Otto... tear

**0o0o0o0o0**

I wander around aimlessly. Sarah, Kris, Bethany, and Liz explore the lab for the millionth time. All five of us are waiting for that one time of day. Waiting for the knock on the door, the deliveries of "hello", and the deliveries of kisses as well.

For hours, every day we sit on the couch that she had delivered and then drove here, borrowing Peter's truck for the job.

Yes Peter and MJ are still good friends, which is a surprise because I know that she was the one Peter meant those three years back, before the accident, and my new life.

I never really know what to say at first, seeing as how I rarely get out, and it's mostly just at night when I do. But she always tells me something about what's going on with Peter, or Oscorp, or some other random thing in her life. And, to tell you the truth, I don't mind sitting there and listening. I learned from a young age, in a very rough way, that you learn more when you listen then when you talk, but I never really like thinking back that far.

Today we were going to have a redecoration "party". She was bringing over some things, like paintings, claiming that the whole place was "really depressing, and lacking the finer female touch". In other words she felt that it needed to look more like a home.

I glance nervously at the clock. It's 3 o' clock. This is five hours later than she promised.

"Maybe she didn't remember," I mutter to myself, knowing whether I talk aloud or not makes no difference, since my tentacles hear me either way.

"Maybe traffic stopped her," Sarah naturally starts first.

"Or maybe she can't get the truck again," Kris tries.

"Or maybe she didn't remember what time she said," Bethany comes over and rests on my shoulder, lightly.

"Possibly she might want to surprise you!" Liz always finishes.

I put my hand on Bethany and she wraps around my neck: their way of embracing me. I walk over to the couch and right as I go to sit down a frantic knock at the door reverberates through the building.

I quickly walk over and open the door to see MJ. But she doesn't look alright, she seems exhausted, and it looks like bruises are forming on her cheeks.

"Otto?" she whispers, and then faints. I catch her, barely.

Sarah zooms over, "Is she okay?"

Kris decides to try to help, "She looks dead."

"Kris!" Bethany yells.

"She can't be dead you idiot, she's still breathing," Liz slams into Kris, and a fight nearly starts…

… But I cut in; "I need to get her inside."

At this they quickly wrap lightly around her and help me get her inside as I close the door. I touch her face and she feels almost dead, and there's a cold aura around her.

We take her to my bed and place her down gently. I sit in the chair next to the bed, which goes along with the desk that I used to have there. That desk now resides in the main room.

I grab her hand and check her pulse, which seems to be normal. I also check and see if her breathing seems normal, which it does.

I don't understand what could have happened.

"Where have you been, MJ?"

It only takes a couple of hours for her to wake up, and she panics at first, but settles down when she spots me.

"Otto?" she's forgotten that she came here.

"What's wrong?" I look at her, with concern pouring into every word I say.

"I don't remember," she looks away, and I place my hand gently on her hand.

"It's alright," I whisper.

"No," she looks at me, "there's something that I need to tell you, but I can't remember."

"Does anyone else know you're here?" I ask.

"That's what I can't remember," she leans into my hand, a single tear falling from her face across my palm.

There's a beat of silence and I speak up again, "Do you remember anything?"

She seems to think and then turns to me, "I remember that it was about nine o' clock. I was getting ready to come here, and Peter was helping me."

"Did Peter know where you were going?" I don't really care.

"Yes, he knew without me telling him, too. But then again," she starts to laugh, "he is Spider-man."

Yes, a little after MJ and Spider-man stopped going after me MJ found out that Peter Parker was in fact the infamous Spider-man. I knew Peter was brilliant, but this was too much, even for me to believe, until he proved it.

Getting back on topic, "What happened next?"

She thinks a little more, "Well, my dad's car pulled up into my drive way. Thinking all he wanted was money, I turned to keep packing the stuff up to bring, when I feel something hit me from behind. That's all I remember."

She grasps my free hand and I tighten my grip slightly as well. Her tears are now flowing freely.

"It's all right MJ," I whisper.

My tentacles go off and start to talk with each other.

'_Do you think it was on purpose?' Liz starts this time._

_'I don't know' Kris sighs._

_'Poor thing' Sarah adds._

_'Look, moping like they are, is going to get us nowhere!' Bethany takes the command._

_'What can we do?' Kris retaliates._

_'Look at what we've done before!' Bethany tries again._

_'Scare the crap out of MJ?' they all laugh._

_'No' Bethany wraps around Sarah 'we've gotten Otto to take control over the city'._

_'Well, almost' Liz, if it were possible, would have rolled her eyes._

_'So what? We were new at this! Weak, stupid… okay I'll stop now' Sarah recognized the annoyance of the others at her words._

_'Sarah's right though' Kris tries defending._

_'In what way?' Liz goes to Bethany._

_'That we weren't at our best, but now we are!' Sarah points out._

_'True, but so what? What could control over Otto do now?' Kris inquires._

'The destruction of whoever did this to MJ and made Otto sad' all four agree to this.

I sit here, holding MJ's hand, until she finally falls asleep again.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

a/n: mwahahahaha! i have written the begining! Good? Bad? really bad? please review!


	2. Remembering

The sound of her breathing is hypnotic. I would loose my focus if it weren't for my tentacles, talking with me, tricking me as they have done before.

"Otto, we know you want to stop whoever did this," Sarah tries.

"But not at the cost of another person dead at my hands," I counter. This has been going on for an hour.

"But you wouldn't be the killer, we would do that for you," Kris explains.

"No! Stop trying to trick me!" I yell.

"Trick you?" Bethany asks.

"We wouldn't do that," Liz sounds innocent, but I know this game.

"Stop it!" I turn my head to them.

Sarah comes around front, "But, Otto, we could help you stop them."

"And then you and MJ wouldn't be bothered again," Kris finishes.

"We don't even know who did this," I whisper.

"We'll find out," Bethany points out.

"And then we can take care of everything, and things will be back to normal!" Liz is the one who always spoke of keeping things the same, "normal" in her thoughts.

"I won't kill them," I hiss.

"Then we won't _kill_ them," Sarah pushes.

"Just make them know who's the boss," Kris adds.

"You know, who calls the shots," Bethany zips to my side.

"And that's you, Otto," Liz finishes in a harsh sounding whisper.

I turn around to them, the best I can. They're right. We do need to teach this person, this spineless coward who's the boss. And to do that, we need to teach them first hand. But right now MJ is the only thing that concerns me.

_'It worked!' Kris is excited._

_'Told you!' Bethany rears up to show superiority._

_'You told me nothing,' Kris counters._

_'Shut up,' Sarah demands._

_'It worked, that's all that matters right now,' Liz points out._

_'And Otto's happiness,' Bethany points out._

_'When is that _not_ a concern?' Sarah sighs._

_'Look! She's waking up!' all four turn to see MJ stirring._

"Otto?" I hear someone's voice calling for me, weakly.

"MJ!" I turn and see her looking at me.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

I stride to her side, "Don't be."

"Why not?" she looks at me sideways.

I stroke her hair slightly as I answer, "Because I can always use some company."

Her laugh is weak, but noticeable.

There's a beat of silence and then she speaks again, "I had a dream."

"What was it about?" I want to keep her talking, to hear her beautiful voice.

"It was about the attack," this hits me like a bullet would, piercing my heart. Adding more pain, she continues, "It wasn't my dad in the car. It was his car, but it wasn't him."

This gives me a lead. But would I really risk something like going into public to find her dad? If it meant catching this man, I'd do anything.

"I remember Peter disappeared a few seconds before the car pulled up. He had said something about going inside to see if we forgot anything. He's really something sometimes. He probably saw the car and went to get changed into his hero outfit," I nod, agreeing with her notion. That kid really is amazing.

"Is that all you remember?" I push a little.

"Yeah, sorry," she sees my disappointed face.

I put my indifferent mask on, "No, don't be."

She places a hand on mine and Sarah comes to my side.

"Hello there," MJ greets Sarah.

MJ has gotten better over the years. She's more used to the tentacles and can even tell them apart by name.

The others come over and she just stares at me.

"You know, you're something amazing too, Otto," she smiles.

"But I could never be Spiderman," I point out.

"Who said I wanted you to be Spiderman? You're great as Otto Octavius," she makes her feelings known.

"What about Doc Ock?" I ask, looking away.

"I can live with him too," I look back and she's smiling at me.

Right now I look at her and almost think that I'm with Rose again, but that passes quickly. Right now I'm okay with things the way they are, at least until I can catch the man behind this!


End file.
